fantasyxgroundsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Knight
Knight è il Re della Gilda Rebirth, oltre che il suo fondatore. Inoltre è uno dei personaggi principali di Fantasy X Grounds. Aspetto Knight è un umano con i capelli castano chiaro e gli occhi azzurri. Indossa solitamente un'armatura a piastre e una lunga pelliccia. Carattere Knight ama alla follia il sesso. Ha una passione per le Succubus, nonostante sappia fin troppo bene quanto sono pericolose. In amore è tuttavia destinato a soffrire. Prova vergogna per il suo comportamento, come mostrato con Beastmaster, ma non riesce a cambiarlo. Knight detesta la pianificazione, e lo dimostra nelle sue esplorazioni dei dungeon, condotte all'insegna dell'improvvisazione. Allo stesso modo odia le responsabilità, nonostante sia il leader di una gilda. Storia Prima di Rebirth Un tempo Knight faceva parte di un team di avventurieri insieme a Rogue, [Dark Knight], Monk e Wizard. Il gruppo si divise, e il cavaliere viaggiò insieme ai primi due ancora per qualche tempo, finché in circostanze non chiarite uccise Knight e si separò da Rogue. Per questo subì una maledizione che lo condannò a soffrire in eterno per amore. In seguito, si unì alla gilda di [Red King], di cui facevano parte anche [Monk], Alchemist e Merchant. La Gilda si sciolse quando King impazzì, e Knight fu l'unico a rimanervi. Rebirth Poco tempo dopo la morte di King, Knight decise di fondare una nuova gilda. Incontra Dragoon, che è il primo ad unirsi a lui dopo una lotta tra di loro e contro alcuni draghi che infestano il castello. Viene raggiunto poi al castello, uno dopo l'altro, da Monk, Wizard e Rogue, con cui fa pace per gli eventi avvenuti nel loro passato. Insieme, i componenti di Rebirth giurano di cercare e trovare la felicità. Stagione 1 Knight frequenta brevemente Princess, prima di abbandonarla a se stessa e lasciarla per Succubus. Rimane poi per un certo periodo con la Succubus, finché questa non lo lascia. Knight ne rimane tuttavia innamorato. Ha anche una relazione con Succubus. Saga di Beastmaster Per qualche tempo frequenta poi [Beastmaster]. Monk scopre per caso che la ragazza ha un pene, e Dragoon informa Knight, che però afferma di saperlo già. Quando il lanciere gli chiede se vuole davvero avere una relazione con Beastmaster, il cavaliere risponde negativamente facendolo infuriare e andandosene. Quando la relazione si fa troppo seria, Knight, anche per via delle parole di Dragoon, lascia Beastmaster. Questo fa infuriare la cobolda, che sconfigge tutti i membri di Rebirth e amputa gli arti a Knight, prima di essere fermata da Alchemist e dal suo Gatto Nichilista. Il cavaliere viene poi ricomposto da Necromancer. Saga del Rancore In seguito Knight decide di tornare con Succubus. Parte perciò per la torre in cui la Succubus risiede insieme a un cavallo, Sansone. Lungo la strada si ferma in un dungeon e ne sconfigge il boss, per poi trascorrere una notte di passione con due ragazze che si rivelano però essere due Succubus. Uccide una delle due, [Light Salamander Succubus], e si allontana. Incontra poi Mage, e i due viaggiano insieme. Per raggiungere il luogo in cui vive Succubus devono però aprire la porta di un dungeon, e per far questo si recano in un villaggio vicino e reclutano Dancer, che si unisce a loro dovendo andare nella stessa direzione. Nel dungeon compare però la sorella della Succubus uccisa da Knight precedentemente, Salamander Succubus. Knight, disperato, tenta di non ucciderla, ma la Succubus si suicida tentando di portarlo con sé. Il cavaliere sopravvive comunque, ma ha un litigio con Mage, che se ne va con Sansone. Raggiunta la torre, Knight e Dancer si separano. Poco dopo, Knight si imbatte in [Fall Princess] che lo affronta e lo sconfigge. Il cavaliere a questo punto si rende conto di quanto sia stato sciocco e decide di non incontrare di nuovo Succubus. Comincia perciò il viaggio per tornare a casa, riunendosi prima a Sansone e poi a Dragoon e Rogue. Stagione 2 Genesi di un antagonista Knight si reca con il resto dei membri di Rebirth ed Healer al Castello di Necromancer, e decide di andare con [Wizard] alle catacombe. Lungo la strada i due incontrano Skeleton, a cui danno alcuni consigli. Avendo scelto la strada giusta, il cavaliere e il mago sono gli unici due ad incontrare ed affrontare Necromancer. Dopo una lunga lotta, a cui Knight per altro non vuole partecipare, i due vincono, ottenendo il diritto al premio. Si scopre anche che Knight e [Necromancer] si conoscono già, in quanto quest'ultimo lo salvò in circostanze non chiarite. Saga di King Cercando una ragazza per Dragoon, Knight va a letto con un'elfa, Sniper. Sentendosi in colpa, chiede aiuto a Monk ma finiscono per avere un rapporto a tre. Rogue rendendosi conto di quello che è successo cerca di impedire l'ingresso dell'arciera banale, e riesce a convincere Knight a rifiutarla. Purtroppo Monk si intromette e la sfida a una gara di tiro con l'arco, promettendo come premio l'invito nella gilda. Sniper nel corso della prova trafigge per sbaglio il Feto di Dio del Teletrasporto di Merchant, il quale prima di morire teletrasporta i membri della gilda Rebirth fino a Tirrenia, la terra degli Elfi Scuri. Qui trovano un'incisione su una stele da parte di Ciò che Tesse rivolto al loro, dando indicazioni su come trovare la misteriosa figura. Le indicazioni di Ciò che Tesse li mette in ricerca del Corvo Bianco, che si rivela un demone chiamato Ashura Crow. Mentre questi parla con Monk, il resto del gruppo entra nel tempio in cui il demone ha casa, e trova un forziere contenente una lettera per Rogue. Il pavimento del tempio cede subito dopo, facendo precipitare Rogue, Knight e Wizard, che atterrano su un Hermit, che il mago e la ladra riescono a sconfiggere per poi essere salvati dalla Chimera del Teletrasporto di Alchemist. Usando la Chimera i membri di Rebirth raggiungono la chiesa della Dea dei Segreti, dove viene loro indicata la strada per la meta. Per guidarli viene mandato Hunter, per cui Rogue comincia a provare una forte attrazione. Il cavaliere e la ladra litigano, dato che tutta la situazione in cui si trovano è stata causata da Rogue e dalla sua gelosia per Sniper. Alla fine, Monk riesce a calmare i due ed essi raggiungono un accordo: sia Hunter che Sniper potranno entrare in gilda. Raggiunto Ciò che Tesse, che si rivela essere un Hairman un tempo legato a Bard, questi si rivolge a Rogue. Prima di rivelare un importante segreto, viene ucciso da un Moonangel. Nonostante il parere contrario di Wizard, Monk e Knight sono decisi a combattere il mostro, finché uno degli attacchi della creatura non trafigge il mago al petto. Subito dopo, Knight difende Rogue da un secondo attacco della creatura, che riesce comunque a ferirla gravemente. Fortunatamente, la chimera di Alchemist riesce a teletrasportare i presenti alla gilda. Qui Knight implora Healer di salvare Wizard e Rogue. Discute con gli altri di ciò che ha detto Ciò che Tesse a Rogue e di Bard, ma alla fine si rende conto come gli altri di non poter arrivare alla conclusione per il momento. Assiste poi all'incontro tra Sniper ed Hunter e alla partenza dei due. Knight, Dragoon, Monk e Rogue in seguito vengono a sapere da Necromancer che Wizard avrebbe affrontato King e che avrebbe avuto bisogno di loro. I quattro dunque decidono di andare da lui alla scuola di magia, si nascondono dietro una pila di libri mentre Wizard discute con Hydromancer circa la paura che i Moonangel incutevano sulle persone e del fatto che l'elfo dovrà superare Sorceress. La ragazza preoccupata gli chiede se vuole avere vicino i suoi amici, ma quando Wizard le risponde che sarebbero solo d'intralcio, essi sbucano fuori dal nascondiglio formato dal mucchio di libri. Con l'arrivo dei suoi compagni, Wizard presenta loro (in particolare a Knight) Hydromancer, da loro meglio nota come la Sirena al contrario, con cui (secondo Wizard) egli ha avuto dei rapporti sessuali. Knight tuttavia spiega che in realtà voleva aiutarla, visto che capiva un po' di pescese (sebbene in realtà abbia frainteso pressoché tutto). Dopo la breve riunione il gruppo si dirige nei piani inferiori della scuola di magia per divertirsi durante un party dedicato a Wizard. I quattro dopo essersi divertiti raggiungono Wizard davanti al Memoriale degli Eccelsi per guardare "un ultima volta le stelle insieme", nonostante a questa frase Knight lo "rimproveri" rassicurandolo che avrebbe sconfitto King, nonostante secondo Wizard lui sarebbe stato ricordato solo come l'allievo che ha emulato Sorceress. Perciò, Rogue scrive "Wizard, a prescindere da Sorceress, diede il meglio di se, e nessuno potrà mai negarlo" sul Memoriale per dar fiducia all'amico e quest'ultimo aggiunge un ringraziamento agli altri quattro membri della gilda. Quando King si risveglia, Knight assiste alla sua sconfitta per mano di - apparentemente - Wizard e all'incisione del suo nome nel Memoriale degli Eccelsi in maniera ufficiale. In seguito alla vittoria, la gilda torna a casa, dove Knight con sua sorpresa scopre che Sansone/Pussy Destroyer era là con Healer nonostante egli fosse sicuro di averlo visto alla festa nella scuola di magia. Saga del Deserto Si reca insieme a Dragoon ad affrontare la sfida al castello di Necromancer, ma viene da questi sconfitto. Monk per vendicarli apparentemente uccide Necromancer, ma si scopre che quello morto è in realtà un non morto usato da questi per tenere occupata Mage ed evitare che questa gli chieda aumenti. Quando Dancer si presenta alla gilda parlando dell'apertura del Dungeon del Deserto, Knight è tra coloro che partono per questo viaggio. A Raka'a acquista abiti nuovi e quando scopre cosa è successo ad Healer e Rogue propone di restare e combattere. Il gruppo alla fine preferisce fuggire a cavallo di alcune Wambalamb rubate, e raggiunge il Dungeon, inseguito però dalla Sandship di Assassin. Grazie a Wizard, il gruppo raggiunge comunque l'edificio, dopo un breve confronto con la ciurma del Re di Raka'a, e Knight è tra coloro che precipitano nell'entrata secondaria del dungeon. Qui parla per un po' con Rogue, e i due si promettono di partire insieme per allenarsi, una volta ritornati a casa. Abilità Mazza e scudo Knight combatte abitualmente con mazza e scudo, la sua coppia di armi preferita. Con esse è riuscito a sconfiggere Dragoon in un solo colpo. Skill: <Spear Crash>: Usata contro Dragoon due volte, ha sconfitto entrambe le volte il lanciere in un solo colpo. Spada e scudo Knight è un abile spadaccino, anche se la spada non è la sua arma preferita. Skill: <Hero Horizon>: Usata contro Swampeleon, l'ha sconfitto con un solo colpo. Spada Bastarda Knight non riesce ad utilizzare molto abilmente i tipi più grossi di spada bastarda dato il loro peso eccessivo. L'ha usata contro Dragoon perdendo. Knight possiede una Skill chiamata <Provoke> che permette di attirare l'attenzione del nemico. Non funziona però sugli Hawkman. Corpo a corpo Knight possiede decenti capacità nel corpo a corpo. Riesce a sconfiggere Salamander Succubus a mani nude. Skill: <Head Crush>: Usata contro Salamander Succubus, l'ha uccisa. Immortalità apparente Il cavaliere non sembra in grado di poter morire nemmeno dopo aver subito ferite gravissime. [Dark Salamander Succubus] gli ha aperto completamente la cassa toracica e nonostante ciò Knight è riuscito a guarire in brevissimo tempo. Lo stesso è accaduto quando Princess gli ha frantumato ogni singolo osso del corpo (anche se in questo caso ha utilizzato una pozione curativa). Armi e strumenti utilizzati * [Scudo di Dioniso] (solo nella scheda) * Pozioni (create da [Alchemist]) Relazioni AMICI * Dragoon: Dopo un iniziale rapporto burrascoso, Knight e Dragoon sono diventati rapidamente migliori amici, e per il cavaliere le parole del lanciere hanno sempre molta importanza. * Monk: Knight e Monk si conoscono da moltissimo tempo. Sono stati compagni di Gilda, anche se Monk se n'è andato quando King è impazzito. Knight comunque ha conservato un forte sentimento d'amicizia per il monaco, dato che questi è stato il primo che ha richiamato quando ha deciso di aprire Rebirth. * Wizard: Wizard è Knight hanno un buon rapporto di amicizia, anche se il carattere del mago talvolta lo distacca da tutti, incluso il cavaliere. Knight è comunque tra i pochi che riesce a sopportarlo anche quando è arrabbiato. Inoltre spezzo scherza con lui. * Rogue: Il rapporto tra Rogue e Knight è molto complesso. Rogue crede che Knight abbia ucciso Knight, e per molto tempo ha rifiutato di rivederlo. Tuttavia, quando finalmente si sono riuniti, Rogue ha mostrato di nutrire ancora un grande affetto per il ragazzo, ricambiata da Knight. I due sono migliori amici, al punto che diversi osservatori esterni, tra cui Succubus, sono convinti che i due siano o dovrebbero essere una coppia, ma in certi momenti questa amicizia può essere messa in crisi dal loro passato. * Alchemist: Nonostante non abbiano legami di sangue, Alchemist e Knight si chiamano tra loro fratellone e sorellina, e dimostrano un legame affettivo da veri e propri fratelli. * Healer: Knight tiene molto ad Healer, come dimostra quando propone di combattere Assassin nonostante questi sia superiore in abilità, per quello che ha fatto alla guaritrice. Healer è anche l'unica amica stretta per cui Knight ha dimostrato interesse carnale. * Merchant: Knight è un buon amico di Merchant, ed insieme ad Alchemist e Monk l'ha invitata ad unirsi di nuovo alla sua Gilda. * Bard: Knight ha una buona amicizia con Bard, nonostante talvolta non apprezzi le battute del bardo. * Necromancer: Knight frequenta abitualmente il castello di Necromancer, e tra i due c'è una buona amicizia. Il cavaliere è stato in passato salvato dal necromante, ma cosa sia accaduto esattamente è ignoto. * Mage: anche se non ha rapporti particolari con Mage, Knight ha provato in passato a darle consigli per conquistare Necromancer; * Mage: Knight ha avuto una relazione carnale con Mage, essendoci andato a letto diverse volte. Di solito i due si trattano con amicizia, ma Knight, arrabbiato dopo la morte di Salamander Succubus, ha trattato male Mage, definendola "nè un'amica, nè un'amante" e di fatto cacciandola. Da allora non si sono più parlati. * Dancer: Knight e Dancer, nonostante i dubbi iniziale della driade, hanno stretto un buon rapporto di amicizia. * Sniper: Knight ha avuto una relazione carnale con Sniper, e l'elfa lo ha convinto a farla entrare in gilda. Il cavaliere mostrava interesse per l'arciere. * Hunter: Knight non ha un rapporto particolare con Hunter, e non è inizialmente interessato a farlo entrare in gilda. NEMICI * Princess: Knight ha avuto una relazione con Princess che si è conclusa quando l'ha abbandonata per Succubus. La ragazza si è vendicata di lui, nonostante alla fine il cavaliere abbia ammesso di avere la colpa, e l'ha lasciato a morire. * Succubus: Succubus e Knight hanno avuto una relazione, ma la Succubus se n'è andata quando ha rischiato di uccidere il cavaliere e l'ha sentito chiamare Rogue nel sonno. Tornata a vivere da sola nelle profondità del suo dungeon, è diventata violenta uccidendo sempre più persone, ed era pronta a fare altrettanto con Knight. * Beastmaster: Knight ha avuto una relazione con Beastmaster, ma dopo aver ammesso con Dragoon che non provava niente per lei, facendo infuriare l'amico, ha deciso di lasciarla. Beastmaster ha poi attaccato Knight, negando questa sua scelta e arrivando a tagliargli braccia e gambe per tenerlo con sé. Il cavaliere è stato salvato da Alchemist, e non si sa cosa abbia fatto poi Beastmaster. * Salamander Succubus: Inizialmente Salamander Succubus aveva una considerazione positiva di Knight, ma quando sua sorella Salamander Succubus ha aggredito Knight e il cavaliere l'ha uccisa, la Succubus superstite ha cercato di ucciderlo. Alla fine, per farlo, è arrivata a suicidarsi. ALTRI * King: Knight era il primo cavaliere e il più fedele compagno di King, tanto che non lo lasciò mai, neanche quando il re era perso nella follia, diversamente da tutti gli altri membri della Gilda. King e Knight avevano anche una relazione. * Knight: Apparentemente, Knight ha ucciso Knight. Tuttavia, le parole di Knight lasciano intendere che in realtà Knight gli abbia chiesto di fingersi morto per Rogue. Citazioni di Knight Su o rivolte A Knight Gallery Immagini di profilo in cui appare Knight King of Spiders.jpg|Immagine di profilo dal 1 maggio 2015 al 1 giugno 2015 The Knight and the Horseking.png|Immagine di profilo dal 1 agosto 2015 al 5 settembre 2015 Past Lovers.png|Immagine di profilo dal 5 settembre 2015 al 1 ottobre 2015 The Bard and The Knight.jpg|Immagine di profilo della pagina inglese dal 26 settembre 2016 al 21 dicembre 2016 Immagini di copertina in cui appare Knight Seven times, Eight Times.png|Immagine di copertina dal 15 settembre 2014 al 2 dicembre 2014 Save the King.png|Immagine di copertina dal 1 giugno 2015 al 3 luglio 2015 Looking for a lost future.jpg|Immagine di copertina dal 1 agosto 2015 al 5 settembre 2015 Fight for the future.jpg|Immagine di copertina dal 5 settembre 2015 al 1 ottobre 2015 This is Halloween.jpg|Immagine di copertina dal 1 ottobre 2015 al 2 novembre 2015 We Wish You a Merry Christmas.png|Immagine di copertina dal 2 dicembre 2015 al 2 gennaio 2016 ed immagine di copertina inglese dal 21 dicembre 2016 al 1 febbraio 2017. Campfire of Reborn Souls.png|Immagine di copertina dal 31 marzo 2016 al 7 giugno 2016 Reborn Adventurers.png|Immagine di copertina dal 7 agosto 2017 al 26 dicembre 2017 Cold Dawn of the Reborn Adventurers.png|Immagine di copertina dal 26 dicembre 2017 Shopping District.png|Immagine di copertina inglese dal 26 settembre 2016 al 21 dicembre 2016 Altre immagini in cui compare Knight EXTRA-FG 4.png|I membri di Rebirth cavalcano una creatura mostruosa. EXTRA-FG 7.png|Knight e Wizard King and Spider.jpg|Knight e Succubus Three years celebration.png|Immagine per i tre anni di FantasyXGrounds in cui compare Knight Morning on the Hill.png|Knight, Wizard ed Erminio in viaggio The Victorious Red King.jpg|King e Knight ritornano vittoriosi dalla battaglia 3000+.jpg|Knight ed Succubus Il peso del mondo.jpg|Knight e Dragoon davanti ad antiche rovine Curiosità * Knight è il primo personaggio a comparire in Rebirth. ** Insieme a [Dragoon], è anche il primo personaggio a comparire nella Stagione 1; ** Inoltre è il primo personaggio a parlare sia in Rebirth sia in FantasyXGrounds. * Stando a Wolfrad Senpai, la OST di Knight dovrebbe essere Erebos Prelude, di Ragnarok Online https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qb5DXnVKP5k; * Altre cose che Knight ama sono la carne e venir ringraziato. Al contrario odia il troppo sole; * Nella Fiaba del Re è rappresentato da un cane; * Knight è uno dei personaggi che ha rotto almeno una volta la quarta parete; Category:Umani Category:Membri della Gilda Rebirth Category:Utilizzatori di spade Category:Utilizzatori di mazze